


Of all the places

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Snafu stared at him for a long moment before a bitter smile crossed the Cajun’s face. “I love you so much, Gene.”





	Of all the places

Of all the places Sledge had expected Snafu to jump him, a train bathroom wasn’t it. 

He’d opened the door to go back to his seat and Snafu had immediately pushed him back in, grinning like a fiend. 

Which was precisely why he was where he was now - pressed flat against the wall, dress pants shoved down, and Snafu’s fingers working into him. 

Sledge softly whimpered out Snafu’s name, tugging his hair. 

“Shut your mouth,” Snafu growled in his ear. “Ya want people to come looking to see what we’re doing?”

“No,” Sledge weakly whined, making Snafu smile. 

“That’s my boy,” he whispered. “I love watching your pretty face when you wanna get fucked, Gene.”

Eugene softly panted a plea for him to hurry up, arching his hips into Snafu’s touch. 

The Cajun tutted under his breath, smiling wider. “Needy boy,” he cooed. “I don’t want anyone else to ever see you like this.”

“So be the only one,” Sledge mumbled, letting out a soft mewling sound when Snafu pulled his fingers away. “Mer, could you st-”

Snafu cut him off with a rough and borderline filthy kiss, muffling Eugene’s whines. “I love you,” he murmured, uttering the same words he did every time they were alone. “So fucking much. You’re so fucking pretty, Gene, you’ve got no idea.”

Sledge let out a soft, pleased chirp, parting his legs further as Snafu pinned him to the wall and slowly, so slowly, slid into him. 

Snafu paused a moment, light blue eyes meeting soft brown ones. “Ready?” he asked under his breath, grinning at Sledge’s eager nod. 

Sledge bit down on his sleeve to muffle a yelp when Snafu started moving and let out a strangled whine when he picked Gene up. 

“Merriell,” he softly mewled, his breathing uneven and heavy. “Snafu, I love you.”

Snafu purred in response, tracing Sledge’s mouth. “Love you too, baby,” he hummed, nuzzling him. “But ya gotta be a little quieter.”

Sledge shakily exhaled and nodded, whimpering. 

Shelton smiled faintly, purring over him. “Jerk yourself off for me, cher,” he said quietly. “Wanna watch you.”

Sledge glanced at Snafu’s face and swallowed down the loud plea at his intense expression. He weakly nodded, wrapping his hand around his dick and slowly stroking himself. 

Snafu purred and smiled, watching Gene’s face scrunch up in pleasure. “Close, kitten?”

Gene bit his lip and nodded, biting back a string of soft sounds. “I’m gonna - Snafu, I’m gonna-”

Snafu covered Gene’s mouth, watching his redhead spasm and try to hold back his noises as he came, with Snafu following not long after. 

They stayed where they were for a long moment, Sledge pressed flat against the wall and Snafu buried deep in his redhead, soothingly cooing over him. 

It wasn’t until Snafu gently pulled out that Sledge spoke. “Merriell, I want you to come home with me,” he finally whispered. “We could get a little apartment while I’m at college, and we could live together. We’d have to stay with my mama and daddy for a while but after that-” Sledge went quiet, silencing his nervous rambling. “Would you wanna...?”

Snafu stared at him for a long moment before a bitter smile crossed the Cajun’s face. “I love you so much, Gene.”

Sledge exhaled, relaxing. They’d stay together, make it through the transition to civilian life together.

At least, that’s what Gene thought, until he woke up on the train car with an empty seat beside him.


End file.
